Adventures of Captain Kirkland
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland was never the one to take a job from anyone but when an Austrian aristocrat makes him take a job, Arthur must travel to Venice, Italy to track down and kidnap Feliciano Vargas, youngest grandson of Italian nobleman, Romulus Vargas. Will the pirate and captive fall in love on the journey? EnglandxItaly, Pirate!England, (At some point later on) onesided!GerIta
1. Chapter 1

_**The year was 1721...**_

It was one lazy morning for the infamous pirate, Captain Arthur Kirkland. He was one of the most merciless pirates ever known to roam the seas and he was a force to never be reckoned with. Women would have to shield their children from his cruel gaze while the men quaked in thier boots at the mention of Captain Kirkland. Arthur was a wanted man by the British troops but he would always manage to escape when he was either captured or when he was in a sticky situation where he would almost be captured by them.

Aside from being chased around by the British troops if there was one thing Arthur was known for was his ready and willingness to search for treasure or maybe just something to earn him some money to spend on alcohol and some nighttime entertainment if you know what this narration was trying to get at without having to actually say the word. Anyways, Arthur would do anything for the riches of the world. He'd lie, steal, cheat, beg, lose his sense of dignity. Anything. So he would often go to his pirate maps or steal some poor sap's gold when they weren't looking. He lived by the pirate's code and that was to live as your own man. It meant that he didn't take anything from anyone. That was, until, opportunity came knocking on his captain's quarters door.

Arthur was asleep when his door opened. He groaned and hid under the covers so he could catch some more winks of sleep but whoever was trying to bother him wasn't having any of it. The covers were pulled off of him and Arthur opened up his green emerald-like eyes to glare at a man with brown hair, violet eyes, and a mole wearing glasses in fancy get-up consisting of a blue overcoat with a white ascot hanging out with black pants and boots glaring down at him. Arthur didn't know who this because he was too mad at the fact that his sleep was interrupted.

"What the hell do you want you wanker?" Arthur growled as he got out of bed and stretched revealing the scars on his chest from the sword fights he had gotten himself into. The man didn't look to pleased but nevertheless stayed his ground as he took a deep breath.

"I am Roderich Eldenstien II, Earl of the Eldenstien family in Austria. I am sure you have heard of my father, Roderich Eldenstien I."

"Don't care. Now cut to the damn chase about why you're here." He said as he went to put a shirt on. Roderich resisted the urge to yell at Arthur for not being properly ready for when he came in but this was to be expected of a pirate such as Kirkland.

"I have come to offer you a job and-"

"Stop talking." Arthur cut in. A job? That's all this guy was offering? A freaking job? That is NOT how Captain Kirkland flows, he is not bound by any rules or authority! Ever! What kind of fool does this man think he is?!

"What is it?"

"If you have tried to look for me before or have heard of me then you would know that there is no way in hell you would try to get me to get a freaking job let alone take one! I play by my own rules, not the rules of a prissy rich mummy's boy on the job for daddy like you are!"

"That's not what I mean! Just listen to my proposition and maybe you'll change your attitude!" Roderich yelled. Arthur was rather taken back by this. By the looks of this man, he would think that he at least had something of a calm composure but, by the outbusrt, guess not. Going over to his liquor cabinet and getting out a bottle of his beer and kicking a seat under his butt he sat down and took a sip.

"Start talking."

"This job involves a bit of traveling and by the looks of you a pirate loves to travel the seas so this fits your best interest at heart. I need you to travel to Venice, Italy to capture a little someone for me."

"What is the person's name?" Fumbling in his pockets a little, Roderich pulled out a piece looking like it was ripped out of a painting of a boy with short hair and a curl sticking out of the left side of his head which started to make Arthur wonder if this was some child's crude attempt at painting or if someone had actually painted a portrait a boy who looked like this.

"Painting of an unusual-looking young man I know but this is what your target looks like. You'll know him by the curl so it should be easy to spot him. His name is Feliciano Vargas, youngest grandson out of two of Italian nobleman Romulus Vargas. His parents died when he was at a young age leaving him and his older brother, Lovino, orphaned until their grandfather took them into his care. The last I heard from my sources is that Feliciano was living in Venice with his remaining family on a private villa in the country side. Your job is to kidnap Feliciano and bring him to Germany. If you worry about the payment then I assure you that I shall pay you with a handsome reward and I shall not go cheap."

Arthur pondered the man's proposition for a moment. Kidnapping someone? For some reason it didn't quite fit into the Englishman's book of things he should do as a pirate at this stage in his career. Roderich did say that he would handsomely reward him in return of his services. Then again he was taking a stinking job from a bloke he never met before.

"If you need to ponder this then I will tell you right now that I have been traveling too damn long to find you and present you with this little job to just be laughed at and turned down so you better say yes."

Arthur snorted. "Why would I say yes to a job from the likes of you? Are you going to slap me silly with a glove if I say no?"

"No but I know that the British troops are looking for you Captain Kirkland. I will not hesitate to turn you and that band of foul-mouthed drunkards you call a crew into them and I will personally see to it that this ship and you never leave Havana so when they get here, you can be taken prisoner." The captain of the ship looked at the rich aristocrat. Cocky little bastard.

"You're bluffing."

"Oh, am I? I have the letter written and prepared for shipment to the head of the British troops right here. All it needs is to be sealed in an envelope, waxed closed, and stamped with the Eldenstien family crest then it is sent off to the proper authorities." The Austrian said taking out a letter and tossing it Arthur's way. With a growl, the pirate opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Head of the British Troops,_

_I know that you are looking for Captain Arthur Kirkland and his crew, I happen to know where they are. Right now they are in Havana at the docks. If you come as soon as you can, I assure you that they will still be here. Attached to this letter is a map to Havana so you can reach the rogue's current location. I already saw fit that him, his crew and his ship never left Havana all you have to do is capture him._

_Signed,_  
><em>Earl Roderich Eldenstien II<em>

Arthur finished reading the letter and looked at Roderich. This man was serious. The great Captain Arthur Kirkland actually taking a job? The meer thought itself was laughable but to actually know him and hearing about it was unthinkable and quite possibly illegal to the mind. Arthur thought for a moment. Either go and face being laughed at or face being arrested by the British troops and horribly executed. With a resignated sigh he folded the letter back up and dropped it on his desk.

"Fine. I'll take your damn job but only because I don't have much of a fucking choice. I'll get your damn Italian you Austrian bloke."

"I'm glad you saw it my way. Now when you capture Feliciano bring him to this address in Berlin, Germany. There we will make the trade off. Feliciano for your money. Any questions?" Arthur recieved the paper with the address.

"One question: Why can't we make the trade in Austria? It makes more sense since your country is right next to his."

"I have some important business to attend to in Germany that I have been putting off for a while now so I won't be able to be home by the time you would have captured Feliciano and brought him to me so you must bring him to Germany. Is there anything else?"

"No. I suppose not."

"Good. I shall be taking my leave now." Roderich started to leave but then he stopped and took one more look at Arthur. "Remember; if you let me down, you will be a sorry pirate." With that, the aristocrat took hid leave and walked out the door. Arthur felt like he just signed his soul over to the devil. It's not like he even had a choice to take it. Sure sounded a hell of a lot better than being in British prison.

How was he going to break the news to his crew? They were going to laugh at him then call him crazy and leave him. He got up from his seat and grabbed his eyepatch. So many sad memories that came with it but Arthur will go on without fail. He put his eyepatch on then walked out of his cabin to see his crew being themselves either drinking or fighting with each other for no reason.

Arthur rolled his eye and got his gun out. He shot it in the air which got the crew to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Everyone to the metting area of the ship now! I have something very important to tell you!" None of the crew wasted any moments and scattered away like roaches. Once the crew were gone, Arthur sighed a little then joined his crew in the meeting area.

"Listen up!" Arthur yelled as the crew stiffened in their seats. "If anyone saw some guy in fancy get up then that was a man asking me to do something for him! Now I know what you're thinking but sorry to say mates, I did take the job. Before you start with your crap I didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either take the job or else we all face execution in jolly old England and we wouldn't want nice ol' Captain Kirkland to do that now would we?" The crew remained silent and Arthur decided to continue.

"So here's the plan! We're going to Italy but with a twist, you guys sail off back here while I go do the job alone because I don't want to drag any of you into this more than I probably am. To make this brief it will also involve me going to Berlin, Germany so once I am there I will send a letter telling you guys to pick me up in France because after I pull the little stunt in Italy, I don't think I will be welcome there anymore and I think they will want my head as much as England does. Any questions?"

"I have a question Captain Kirkland!" One crew member said.

"Fire away Jimbo!"

"What exactly are you going to be doing in Germany and Italy? What was the job?"

"It's a kidnapping job! Apparently an Italian nobleman's grandson is the innocent target of everything and that rich stiff wants me to bring him to Germany 'cause by the time I get him he's gonna be doing business in that country. So are we good?" The crew nodded.

"Excellent! We shall take leave tonight. Make preparations now. The sooner I get this job done, the sooner I can drink this job away." Arthur dismissed the meeting and went back up to his captain's quarters to overthink the situation. What had he gotten himself and the crew into? If this operation goes to Hell then the crew would get flagged for being an accessary to kidnap and will probably face jail and death with him. Arthur was prepared to face it for a captain goes down with his ship and his crew.

* * *

><p>A few days later in Italy, Feliciano Vargas was outside prancing around his brother's tomato garden. He was the youngest grandson to his nobleman grandfather, Romulus. His parents died when he and his older brother, Lovino, were of a young age. Unknown to him he was very valuable and if captured, he could be ransomed for a very high price. Everytime he went outside his family's private villa some guards would have to go with him. Feliciano never knew why but that's the way things have always been since he was granted permission to go outside the walls of the villa.<p>

"Feliciano!" The young man stopped his prancing to see his brother standing there looking quite pissed off with a basket of tomatoes in his hands. Feliciano widened his eyes and looked down at his feet to see them covered in smooshed tomatoes almost looking what would later be known as ketchup. He chuckled nervously as he was still under his older brother's glare.

"Sorry fratellone..."

"You better fucking run before I count to three. One..." Feliciano took off. As weak as he looked he made up for it by being very fast. The brunette ran until he accidentally ran into his grandfather knocking them both down.

"Ah! Mi dispache Nonno!"

"Feliciano what is the meaning of this?"

"Lovi told me to run before he counted to three! I get scared for my life when he counts to three!" Romulus smiled a little.

"My little Feli, Lovino would never harm you." At that statement Feliciano gave his grandfather a look that said 'Are you sure you want to say that?' Romulus noticed the look and lightly laughed.

"Ok, almost never. What did you do that was so bad?"

"I was prancing around his tomato garden and I guess I smashed some of his tomatoes."

"Then Lovi did have a reason to want to kill you. None of that matters, we have a house guest Feli!" The younger's eyes widened. It was very rare when they had someone over. Romulus led him to the living room where there was a disheveled looking man with blond hair and green eyes on the couch. Surprisingly he didn't have torn up clothes or a beard on his face or anything like that. From his get-up Feliciano could tell he must either be a pirate or a man of high class of some sort. The man noticed him and smiled his way.

"'Ello! My name's Arthur. Charmed to make your aquaintance." _He's British!_ Feliciano thought with a smile.

"My name is Feliciano."

"Now Feli, Arthur's going to be staying with us until tommorow because his ship and crew left him here and he's waiting for another one to come. Treat him like one of the family and there should be no problems." Feliciano nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand. A small blush crept its way to Arthur's face. Something about the boy made him feel a little jumpy as his heart started to beat faster. Could it be that Arthur was starting to fall for the boy? No! It couldn't be! He'd only just met his target and they barely had a full conversation with each other.

"This is where you will be sleeping." Feliciano's voice broke Arthur out of his thoughts. The undercover pirate looked at the room. It was basic and it would have to do. But where the hell was Feliciano's room? If he were going to pull off a kidnapping tonight then he'd need to know where Feliciano was going to be sleeping.

"Thank you kid."

"*blushes* Y-You're welcome. If you need me then my room is the third door down." Then Feliciano skipped out of the room. Arthir felt like he had everything in the bag. He knew where Feliciano's room was, he gained the trust of the grandfather, he even had ways to escape Italy planned if things shall go according to plan or go horribly wrong. He placed the sack that he was going to carry Feliciano out of the country with on the bed and decided to explore the house.

He whistled as he wandered around aimlessly. This was a nice house, maybe after the job goes successfully he could take the home for himself. Arthur walked outside to see Romulus sitting in the sun._ Might as well talk to the old man, I AM going to be taking his grandson away..._ Arthur thought as he sat next to him.

"Hello sir." Romulus looked his way then smiled a bit.

"Did you find your room alright?"

"Of course I did. You know, your grandson is a real sweetheart. He could make someone very lucky one day." The old man sighed as he leaned back into the wall.

"Arthur, I don't really know you very well but I will confide something in you. You see, as long as I live my little Feli is never allowed to leave the grounds of the villa without some of the guards near to protect him in case something happens."

"If you don't mind my asking then why is that?"

"Feliciano is valuable. Ever since he was born he has been the primary target of criminals and as such he could be worth a lot in ransom. I was afraid of that happening so when I took him and Lovino in after the death of their parents I made sure Feliciano was as safe as can be within these walls and that meant not letting him go into the country alone. He ended up softening me a bit but that is where our guards came in. They follow Feliciano close by when he wants to go into town to make sure nothing happens."

"How much do you think he's worth?"

"I don't know the exact number but I know its a hell of a lot to count."_ If Feliciano is that valuable then I should get a lot of gold when I bring him to that bloke!_ He thought as he hid the devious smirk with his lips in a flat line. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of Adventures of Captain Kirkland! For those of you who are familiar with Bringing Papa Home are probably wondering why I'm doing this instead of writing chapter 17. The reason is I need a little break from BPH and I really wanted to get this uploaded! Anyways I hope you liked and if you did then please review, favorite, or follow! This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Later, in the wee hours of the morning, Arthur was sneaking out of he house and trying to make as much noise as possible to wake Feliciano. If he were going to kidnap him now then this was a perfect time before any of the guards came. No sound had come and Arthur gave up, thinking that he'd had no luck this way and he'd have to come back later with the crew and take the Italian that way. He was about to walk out when a tap on the shoulder lightly scared him. He turned his head to see Feliciano wearing a long white night gown that gave him something of a feminine frame and having a bit of a disappointed look on his face.

"Ve... You're leaving?" Arthur's plan had worked! His facial expression didn't change but he was happy that he lured Feliciano out.

"I'm afraid so. I figured I should leave early to catch a ship." Feliciano hugged him and Arthur hesitated for a moment before he hugged back. The pirate had never known the feeling of a hug or any form of affection. Sure when the crew got drunk they would hug him but that was it. The honey-eyed man looked at the slightly taller pirate with his eyes starting to well up with tears.

"I'll miss you..." This was it. This was the last time Feliciano was going to see the strange man. He turned to go back to his room but was hit on the head with something. The man fell forward and Arthur caught him before he could make a thump and put the now unconscious Feliciano in the sack. Hoisting the sack with the target inside, Arthur proceeded to exit the villa and walk out like nothing.

Once he was clear away from Venice and most likely somewhere deep in the woods, Arthur stopped walking and set the bag down. He looked at it. Was he really doing this? Kidnapping a valuable person? Something made Arthur wonder why Feliciano was so valuable._ If there's one thing I'd say its his looks..._ The pirate thought, sitting down beside the sack and opening it just in time for Feliciano to wake up. Feliciano was looking around at his surroundings and started to freak. He'd never been outside of Venice before so how did he get here?

"I see you woke up." A familiar voice made Feliciano freeze. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around to see Arthur who was now wearing an eyepatch and hat like a pirate. That's when Feliciano realized it. Arthur, the stranger he met, was a pirate. Meanwhile, the blond could see the fear in Feliciano's face. It wasn't a total surprise that he'd see that though. The truth would come forth soon and Arthur couldn't deny it.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm taking you to Germany."

"Why?"

"Let's just say someone wants you and sought me out to bring you there."

"Why?"

"Do I look like I know?" Arthur snapped. Feliciano yelped and backed up an inch.

"P-Please don't hurt me..."

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. Sorry I snapped at ya but there's a lot 'bout this job I don't know about. All I know is that I have to take you to Germany then I get paid."

"Will I ever come back to Italia?"

"To be honest, I don't know. If you want my estimate then I wouldn't count on coming back home if I were you." That made Feliciano start to cry. Not only was he going to another country against his will but he may never see Nonno and Lovino ever again. Arthur didn't mean to make Feliciano cry. Heck, he didn't want Feliciano to cry.

A green eye looked from the weeping Italian to the flowers in the bush. _I might as well try to make him feel better._ The pirate grabbed a bunch of flowers and turned them into a crown. Once he was finished with the crown he placed it on Feliciano's head. The crying stopped and he touched the crown. He wiped his eyes and looked at Arthur who looked away and blushed.

"I thought it might cheer you up a little if I made that for you."

"Thank you! How do know how to make these?" Arthur was about to answer but shut his mouth and kept silent. There was silence for a few minutes when Arthur finally decided to answer.

"My son."

"Excuse me?"

"My son, Alfred. A friend of mine taught him how to make flower crowns when I was out of town one time and when I came back, Alfred taught me how to make them. I miss him." Feliciano cocked his head to the side. He wanted to ask more but it seemed that the topic was sensitive for Arthur to talk about. The pirate got up and looked at a map he had. He figured that the easiest route to Germany would be through Switzerland but he had an enemy there he really didn't want to run into. THe only other way was to go through France. Oh God he hated that country but he had no other option. Arthur stood up and pointed west.

"Come on. We're heading west." Feliciano stood up as soon as Arthur began to walk away. Feliciano wanted to turn back but this was his first time away from everyone and he wanted to see what the world was like and this was his chance for a little adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I promise to make it up next chapter! So much stuff has been keeping me preoccupied such as Bringing Papa Home and some other works and this shitty cold I have and I apologize for the shortness, I just ran out of ideas for this chapter. I swear to Doitsu I will make this up in later chapters! Anyways, I hope youguys liked this and if you liked then please favorite, follow, or review! This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The pirate and his captive walked until they got tired and decided to rest. Feliciano sat on the ground under a tree while Arthur sat near him on a giant rock that happened to be there. They'd only been on foot for a day and they got far enough to almost get to the border of the country. They would have gotten farther but Feliciano had started to get tired and whined about wanting to go to sleep. Not wanting to hear more of the Italian's whining about sleep he picked out a little spot for them to rest for the night. Arthur tried to fall asleep but he heard his captive's shivering and couldn't stand it anymore.

He got up and laid down next to the shivering man and drapped his coat over them. Feliciano woke with a jump when he felt the sudden warmth and was even more surprised when an arm was draped over him. Turning his head, he saw Arthur who was trying to go to sleep like he was. _Maybe he's not so bad._ The Italian thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arthur woke up to no Feliciano in his arms. His response was going into panic. What if Feliciano is on his way back to Venice and is telling everyone of the pirate that kidnapped him? Arthur could not risk that happening. He wasn't about to be killed by a bunch of wine-slurping Italians! He got up and took his sword out of the sheath and prepared to go back to Venice himself but then he heard rustling in the bushes.<p>

"Ve~ I got breakfast!" A familiar voice sang. Arthur put his sword down and waited for Feliciano to come out of the bushes with a fish. When he did, the pirate couldn't help but be amazed at the size of the fish. It perfectly fit in his little hands and it was kind of cute to see that. Goddammit no! Ever since he met the little Italian he had been feeling things for him. The kind of feeling he got when he saw something amazing and decided he had to have it. Feliciano's good feelings towards him is what he wanted and he would do anything to get them.

"Hey Feliciano." The Italian stopped and looked at him with the same big smile on his face.

"I was going to surprise you this morning with a fish!"

"You certainly surprised me, look at how big it is! I'll gut it." Arthur took the fish and started to gut it as Feliciano tried to start up a fire. There was silence surrounding them and the only sound that could be heard was the humming that was coming from the Italian. The blond felt at peace and it reminded him of Alfred. His son. He missed him so much. It had been a while since he was taken from him. Six years? Yea. That had to be how long it was. Arthur let out an inaudible sigh. If he ever came across that bastard again he'd kill him and gut him like he's gutting this fish. A gentle hand was on his shoulder and he looked up at Feliciano.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yea. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. Um, I got this fish gutted enough let's get this thing over the fire." Arthur got up and walked to the fire. Feliciano got the feeling the pirate was hiding something and he'd find out. He walked to the fire and sat down next to Arthur. As he watched the fish cooking over the fire, he laid his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything you know. I'll listen." The pirate closed his eye.

"I would tell you but... I don't know how to open up to people."

"It's easy! Just let out your feelings!" Arthur chuckled.

"Fine. I was really thinking about my son. I haven't seen him in six years and I miss him terribly."

"Why don't you just go see him?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Arthur opened up his mouth then closed it. No. He want to say it. The memories, they were just too painful to relive and he's rather not take the trip down memory lane just yet. The screams of Alfred calling out for him to save him and then... no. It was too much for him to recall everything. It was something he would rather forget happened. Feliciano looked at him and tried to pry him for answers.

"Come on, what happened?" Arthur pushed him off as soon as the fish was ready and got it from the fire. The Italian adjusted his flower crown and puffed his cheeks like a child as he glared at the pirate. he got the hint, Captain Kirkland didn't want to talk. Fine, he didn't care. He'll find out sooner or later. There was silence between them and Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry for pushin' ya over but I'd rather not talk about my son, it's too painful for me to think about." The brunette nodded and ate some fish, not really caring that he didn't pray first. The pirate gave him a horrified look. Did he really? Did he really just do that?!

"Were you not going to pray first?"

"I spent all morning catching that fish and I haven't eaten anything since you kidnapped me, I don't care." Feliciano deadpanned, his crankiness showing. Arthur chuckled and and some fish too, not really giving a fuck himself. After the two ate they were off again. They were walking up the dirt path going into Verona when Feliciano groaned.

"Why do we have to walk?" Arthur looked at him and rolled his eye.

"Oh do stop your complaining, at least you aren't covered in mud. The faster we walk, the faster we can rest." Feliciano nodded and they kept walking until a carriage pulled up beside them and they stopped to see a very distinguished man step out. He was a little chubby guy but what the hay. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Are you two in desperate need of assistance?"

"Um, yes we are. You see, my companion and I are travelling to France but our horses got lost along with our luggage..." Feliciano tried to lie but failed. The chubby guy looked past the lie and nodded.

"Well, if you two would come with me, we will gladly give you a lift to France." The pirate and the captive looked at each other and nodded as they moved to enter the carriage but were both clobbered on the head before they could. Before they could fall, the two men who clobbered them caught them and hoisted them over their shoulders. The shubby fellow quivered in fear as another shadow stepped out.

He had the standard pirate get-up like Arthur but unlike Arthur, he didn't have an eye patch and his hair was longer and was tired by a ribbon. He smirked and walked over to the quivering man. His hand dug into his pocket and he took out a little pouch filled with gold coins and tossed it at his feet. The man scrambled to the ground to get the money as the other pirate still wore the smirk as he got his sword and pointed it to the man's head. The man looked up at him and audibly gulped as he stopped picking up the gold that had fallen out of the pouch. Slowly, he stood up and backed into the carriage and the pirate stuck his sword in the carriage next to the man's head.

"Don't forget, mi amigo, you are still in my debt. Just because you did me this one gratice doesn't mean I will let you go. Got it?" The man said no words as he nodded and even started to cry. The pirate took his sword out and signaled his men to take the two away. He was about to walk off when the man called out to him.

"Captain Carriedo, how much longer will you be needing my services?" Captain Carriedo turned around and looked at him again but this time with a harsh glare.

"As long as you want me and my crew to keep protecting you, you sniveling pig! I could have easily just killed you back then but then you became of use to me and you still are. As long as you seek the protection of me and my crew you will do as I say or else. Got that through your thick skull now?" The man stopped crying a little and nodded as Captain Carriedo walked away. '_It has been a while since I last saw you, Captain Kirkland...'_ He thought as he followed his men.

* * *

><p>~Days Later~<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up with a terrible headache. All he remembered was a chubby man and getting hit in the head. He looked around the dimly lit room he was in and wondered where he was and then his thoughts drifted to Feliciano. His eyes widened when he thought of the Italian man. He frantically searched around the room until hie found Feliciano sleeping soundly right beside him. Relief washed over the pirate as he brought the sleeping chestnut-haired man into his arms and breathed in his scent. Once Arthur realized what he was doing, he really didn't knwo what to think about the situation anymore. This felt so right yet so wrong at the same time and, in these times, same sex relationships aren't exactly something that people accept since many say it is not praised in the bible.<p>

The door to the room they were in opened and in came a man wearing a white shirt, black pants, brown boots and a red sash on his waist. His hair was a chocolate brown which was long and shaggy since it was being held at the left side by a single red ribbon and his eyes were about as green as the grass that grows in the woods. Arthur's eyes widened when he realized he was in one of the many cabins of Captain Antonio Carriedo's ship. It had been a long time since the two crossed paths. Last time they did, it wasn't a happy time and it ended in a blood bath Arthur cared not to remember. Antonio smiled and walked over to them as Arthur tried to back away from him, with Feliciano still in his arms. When Antonio finally stopped moving is when Arthur did and the Spaniard smiled as he said,

"Hola, Captain Kirkland~" The sickeningly sweet words rolled off his tongue like honey. Arthur shivered and glared at Antonio with burning hatred and anger in his eyes. He still hasn't forgotten about what happened and he never will. No matter how nicely the Spaniard acts towards him, there is still blood on his hands.

"What are we doing here Antonio?" Said man growled and returned Arthur's glare.

"First of all, Don't you ever call me Antonio again! You lost that right years ago. Second, you've cause quite the stir in Italy. Kidnapping a nobleman's grandson? I thought you were the tyoe of pirate that didn't kidnap."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter! Kidnapping an important man's grandchild shounded a hell of a lot better than execution in England." Antonio chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess so. When I think about you getting exectued in England, I think of the ways they can do it. Torture. Hanging you. Giving you the pirate's burial and throwing you to the bottom of the sea. Beat you to death. Maybe even kill you the way the _he_ died~" Arthur growled and was about to say something but then Feliciano woke up and yawned.

"Arthur, where are we?"

"Good to see you're awake Feliciano!" Antonio said with a cheerful smile. Arthur studied the man he was just talking to. One minute ago he looked like he was going to harm them and the next moment he's all sunny and happy! What the hell?! Feliciano turned to Antonio and a smile came on his lips as all the former tension lifted and was replased by a thrilled aura. The two hugged leaving Arthur to be very confused.

"Um... do you two know each other?" Feliciano pulled away and nodded.

"Si! Antonio's been a family friend for a few years now! What are we doing here Antonio?" The smile on Antonio's face fell.

"Can't you tell? I'm taking you back to Italy and bringing that filthy pirate to justice for kidnapping you." Feliciano stepped back while shaking his head and kneeling down next to Arthur.

"No. I don't want to go back. If I do then Nonno will never let me out of the house ever again and I'll be trapped in the villa until the day I die! Please don't send me back Antonio. Please."

"Lo siento, but, your grandfather personally asked me to bring you home to Italy so please don't argue with me." Tears started to fall from the Italian's eyes as he hugged Arthur.

"I haven't seen the things this world has to offer... don't deny me that..." His plea fell upon deaf ears as Antonio grabbed his arm and moved to walk out but then Feliciano took a hidden dagger and placed it at his throat. Antonio stopped in his tracks and silently wished his had his sword with him. The Italian leaned to his ear and whispered,

"I know how to use this thing Antonio. One quick movement of my hand and I will slit your throat open. You are going to listen to my demands and give in if you value your life that much, understood?" Antonio whimpered as he nodded.

"Good. First off, you will let us go. Second, you will give us enough gold to last us for three years so we can spend it on food and hotels. Third, you will not pursue us. Got it?" Antonio nodded again and Feliciano let him go. From afar, the British pirate watched and he was surprised. First off by how he never noticed the dagger and second, with how Feliciano handled that situation. _I guess even the nice and gentle ones have their secrets,_ Arthur thought with a fond smile as he watched Antonio leave the room.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano's demands were met and the pirate and captive were walking off and Arthur was doing something in his hands as they were walking. Feliciano kept trying to see but Arthur would walk a little further away from him each time he tried. Eventually he gave up, much to the dismay of his curious nature. Soon the two got tired and decided to stop and rest in the woods again. Once more they were laying together under the stars under Arthur's coat. Feliciano was cuddled into Arthur and looking up and pointing out the outlines each star made. Feliciano yawned and started to fall asleep but before he did he said,<p>

"How did you and Antonio know each other in the past?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and Antonio. Both of you have a bit of history between each other. I heard the conversation when you thought I was asleep." Arthur sighed adn looked away.

"How much do you want to know?"

"All of it."

"I guess it all started when I ran away from home when I was a lad. There wasn't enough to eat and my mother was on her back every night and my father was dead so I decided I would get a job working with some privateers then come back and take care of her like she had done me. Things didn't go as planned right away and one night the ship got attacked by some Spanish pirates. Most of the crew, captain included, died in the massacre but I survived. The captain of the ship that attacked took pity on me and made me a cabin boy. It was there that I met the captain's son who also became my one and only friend on the ship.

"Later on the sweet old man who took me on the ship died and Antonio had to take over and he made me vice captain but then one day after we ripped off some poor sap out of all his gold and jewels so we decided to celebrate so we went to a tavern and had ourselves a party. The next morning I woke up next to a beautiful woman and then Antonio barged in yelling and screaming about how I had slept with his wife. We got into an argument and I had to leave his ship and started up my own. Sometime later I learned that she died giving birth to my son, Alfred. For the first few months of his life was there but then my life as a pirate was calling me so I had to leave him with someone I had become friends with when I was gone and I made sure to always visit him when I could and there were times I let him come with me. My life was perfect and then six years ago, he was taken from me."

"How?"

"I was gone for three months and when I came back home, I saw Antonio holding my boy in a choke grab. My friend was already dead and Alfred was afraid. I tried to get the bastard to let him go but he didn't and said that he may as well kill his wife's bastard and gave him a fatal stab wound. Alfred fell to the ground and... I went over to him and tried to take care of him but he shook his head and said that his time had come and he told me that, even thought I wasn't always with him, I was still a great father and he loved me. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him back when those once vibrant eyes I knew had gone dull. Ever since then, I have never forgiven myself or Antonio and I get sad whenever I think of him. Poor boy was only twelve years of age. Barely even a life..." Arthur started to cry and Feliciano hugged him tight.

"It's ok. I'm sure he didn't blame you in his final moments."

"How can you say that? I was there and I watched him die! Nothing was stopping me from preventing my son's death!" Arthur cried. The italian held him until he fell asleep and he did the same. A they slept, a ghostly light appears and out of it, Alfred's ghost appeared, but he was older. He smiled at his father and whispered,

"I never blamed you for my death. Not once." And then, he disappeared back into heaven to continue watching his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's how chaper three ends, sorry for delay but writer's block. Anyways, if you liked then please favoite, follow or review! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D<strong>


End file.
